SVU:I want you
by Quantias
Summary: Elizabeth and Sam are finally together,and engaged! But can they get their relationship right this time? Alex and Jessica are in love, but will Jessica be willing to put it all on the line for Alexander? Or is he too hot for Jessica to handle?
1. Home at last

A/N:warning spoilers for those who haven't read SVU no.60 & Elizabeth the full series.All belong to Francine Pascal except Alex.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^______________________%%%%  
  
Elizabeth Wakefield got off the plane with her sister Jessica.She brushed back one strand of her long blond hair.She looked around.It felt great to be back in America again.  
  
But she was sure it would be even better to be back in Sweet Valley,on campus.She'd probably have to re-enroll in SVU's junior year,but she didn't mind.  
  
A whole new oppurtiunity to re-learn and do better.That's what she saw it as.Back to their off - campus house with Neil and. Sam.  
  
Oh god Sam.  
  
She owed him a major apology,and a major explanation.He'd been looking out for her after all.  
  
So Jess was trying to keep her from getting hurt, and Sam didn't want to rush her.It was great.  
  
[The off-campus house]  
  
"Come on Sam!"Neil encouraged him. "Liz,is coming home,finally!"  
  
"Oh joy."Sam said sarcastically rolling his eyes.  
  
"Sam."Neil said looking at him. "You could at least make her feel welcome."  
  
Without a word Sam got up and went into his room.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))) )))))))))))))))  
  
Sam dropped himself onto his bed.Wakefield was coming back.The crazy,insane girl that had led him to believe that he loved her.  
  
Fine,he did love her.Now,he didn't know whether he did.He had just felt so.hurt?  
  
He'd opened up to her and she just bailed.It was horrible.He wasn't really sure.The other crazy twin had sure pulled some stunt too.  
  
Pretending to be her sister.That was just so low.Making him hate her more than ever.  
  
And Wakefield,what was up with her lack of faith?Did she really think Sam would do that to her after all they'd been through?  
  
A light knock on the door,cut through Sam's thoughts. 'Its probably Neil.'Sam thought, 'wants me to give miss Wakefield some encouragement.'  
  
Sam was about to get up,but when he saw who it was,he froze.  
  
When Elizabeth saw Sam her heart started beating at twenty miles an hour.  
  
"Sam."she whispered.  
  
"What do you want?"Sam asked flatly.  
  
"Sam,I want to explain to you about what happened."  
  
"You don't need too.You thought I was having some sort of stupid affair with your sister."  
  
"Sam you have to understand."Tears sprang to Elizabeth's eyes.  
  
"Don't look at me like that,Wakefield.Your lack of faith,and you acting without thinking is what brought us here today."  
  
"Sam,"Elizabeth whispered, "please give me another chance."  
  
Sam stared at her. "No,"he said,shaking his head, "I opened up to you,I trusted you,and you bailed."  
  
"Sam." He shook his head. "No,please get out,I want to sleep."  
  
Elizabeth left.  
  
______________+++++++++++++++++_____________++++++++++++++  
  
Elizabeth cried.She cried till her eyes were red and her skin,raw.  
  
There was a light knock on her door,then Jessica stepped in. "Liz,stop crying,I know you loved Sam.But if its over,its over."Jessica said softly.  
  
"Try this.It got me and Alex together."Jessica had talked about Alex a lot in the car.  
  
They had gotten together through a love match website Elizabeth didn't want to try it but Jessica was so insistent that Elizabeth did.  
  
Elizabeth logged on as FaithL.  
  
Soon she was talking to someone.  
  
JadedJar:Hi  
  
FaithL:Hi  
  
FaithL:Are you new here?  
  
JadedJar:Yeah,a friend convinced me to come here.  
  
FaithL:My sister practically shoved the computer in my face.  
  
JadedJar:LoL FaithL:So which part of America are you in currently?  
  
JadedJar:I'm in Sweet Valley,most people are grouped acording to where they're from.You?  
  
FaithL:I'm from Sweet Valley too.  
  
JadedJar:So what should I call you?Faith?  
  
FaithL:Just call me L.What do I call you?  
  
JadedJar:S,is fine.  
  
FaithL:Ok,so,S,how old are you excatly?  
  
JadedJar:Don't worry,I'm not some old geezer.I'm 21. You?  
  
FaithL:20.Which college do you attend?I'm SVU.  
  
JadedJar:OCC,do you wanna hear this song I just wrote?  
  
FaithL:Alright.  
  
JadedJar:Now you're gone,you've left me here.And I'm without you,I miss you,I'm here without you.Please let me forget,I need to forget all the stupid things we said.  
  
JadedJar:That's the furthest I've gotten.  
  
FaithL:Its nice.  
  
JadedJar:Really?  
  
FaithL:yeah.  
  
JadedJar:I've got to go now,do you wanna meet somewhere?  
  
FaithL:Sure,House of Java? 8:00pm on Saturday night?  
  
JadedJar:See you there.Will you hold two pink roses? FaithL:Sure.Bye.  
  
JadedJar:Bye.  
  
Elizabeth shut off the computer.She couldn't believe it.She'd just set up to meet an unknown guy at House of Java,at least it wasn't the riot,but still.  
  
-------------Friday----------------  
  
Elizabeth put on a pale lavender blouse and a long red flower print skirt.She twirled in it,when she looked in the mirror,she frowned slightly,she looked more like she was looking for a job.  
  
She changed out of the lavender blouse and put on a yellow halter top.Now it looked like she was trying too hard.  
  
She sank down to the floor. "Jess!" she called. Jessica appeared at the door way. "I knew you'd want my advice,"she proclaimed. "Liz,nothing from your closet will do.Come down to mine."  
  
Grudgingly,Elizabeth followed Jessica to her room.Jessica pulled out a white criss-cross top.  
  
"Will this do?"Jessica asked.Elizabeth felt a rush of love for her sister. "Thank you." Jessica smiled. "Don't forget to buy the roses." "I will.Thanks Jess.Bye!"  
  
____________________++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++____________________ _________________+++++++++++++  
  
What did you think? Pls review or e-mail me at narinenia@yahoo.com. 


	2. The Meeting?

A/N:Everything,except Amaryllis and Alex,belongs to Francine Pascal.Thanks to:L and weasly for reviewing! BTW I forgot they set the date up for Saturday!Sorry! (  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elizabeth straightened the outfit she had chosen.When she stepped into HoJ,she noticed someone sitting there.He was kinda familiar.Sandy brown hair,slouching posture.Elizabeth felt that she knew him,but couldn't quite place her finger on who he was.  
  
~*~  
  
Jessica smiled happily.Alex was the best guy ever.She was lucky to have him.  
  
He stared at her his deep green eyes staring into her blue-green ones. "A hundred dollars for your thoughts." He smiled.  
  
Jessica purred, "Just thinking about how great you are."  
  
"I am aren't I?"He said jokingly.He leaned across the table to kiss her on the cheek. "You wanna dance?" Jessica nodded and they hit the floor.  
  
Amaryllis looked around the room she was renting.She guessed it wasn't totally bad,but it wasn't great either.She dragged her heavy suitcase in and dumped it on the bed.She had just transfered into Sweet Valley University from Los Angeles.It was rough there,and Sweet Valley looked like a nice,small town.Perfect for her.  
  
Of course,she would miss her parents,her mum and dad.And of course,Damian and Spike.Her dog and her boyfriend.  
  
Her parents always thought it was weird that "Spike"was more like a dogs name and "Damian" was a proper name for a guy.  
  
Amaryllis felt a sudden hint of sadness.She missed Spike.Alot.But they had promised each other , and agreed that since a long distance relationship was VERY hard to maintain,that they would break up.  
  
Maybe when she returned they would get back together.Who knew?  
  
Sighing,Amaryllis pulled on a pair of white sneakers with her white pants and cream halter top.  
  
'Best start unpacking.'She thought.Her roomate,or the land lord's daughter,Marinda, hopped in.  
  
"Hey what's up?"Marinda asked perkily.  
  
Amaryllis smiled, "the sky?"She joked.  
  
Marinda just stared at her as if not getting it.  
  
Marinda shook her head of full blond hair.  
  
When she did that,Amaryllis felt sorta sad.It reminded her something like, "you'll never be like me.I'm perfect,you're not. You'll always be the loner,the odd one out.You'll never fit in you freak.Just give up."  
  
Marinda stared at her. "Hello?Liss?Are you,like,totally spacing?"  
  
"Huh?Um,yeah sorry."Amaryllis said,shaking her fiery hair out of her face.  
  
"Oh,okay."Marinda said.Shaking her head up and down.  
  
Amaryllis didn't feel like talking to Marinda all of a sudden.So she excused herself and went off to a coffee shop that she had first come across,Yum Yum's.  
  
Jessica carried the plate around Yum Yum's and set it in front of the middle aged guy. "Here you go."She said,trying to sound alert.  
  
She knew she was in a daze,but she couldn't help it.Alex was so.perfect,cute,romantic..and everything she had always wanted and more.  
  
She sometimes found it to believe that he liked her. He was just,so.great.  
  
The bells on the door clinked and an exceedingly pretty girl walked in.  
  
Jessica could practically feel her jaw drop down to the floor.  
  
If he hadn't left her yet,he probably leave her for her.  
  
The girl had long coppery-fire-ish red-copper hair that slid down her back.  
  
And those REALLY emerald,blue-green eyes.  
  
Jessica normally prided herself in being beautiful.  
  
But next to this girl she felt like a rag doll.  
  
The girl sat down.Jessica went over to take her order, "Hi,I'm Jessica,may I help you?"She asked.  
  
The girl looked up and smiled, "I'm Amaryllis.And I'd like a giant plate of fish and chips and a cup of milo,please."  
  
Jessica nodded scribbling on her note-pad.She was surprised,she had thought this super model type girl would surely have ordered a salad or something instead of something so.ungraceful.  
  
She pushed the door into the back room,Alex stood there,staring at her. "Hey,beautiful.You're finally back."he said,smiling.  
  
Jessica hugged him. "This is SO great of you to have dinner here."He smiled, "anything for you."he said leaning down to kiss her lightly.  
  
~*~  
  
Elizabeth walked towards the guy.  
  
"Hi.."She said tentatively,and got a huge shock when he turned around.It was.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger!I'm so EVIL aren't I? ( e-mail narinenia@yahoo.com or pls leave a review. ( 


	3. Been there,Met that

A/N:Everything,except for Amaryllis,Marinda and Alex,belongs to Francine Pascal. Thanks to : Svangel,Beatriz,Kael,Renee and L. for reviewing!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sam..Elizabeth was in total shock..She had gotten close to a guy to forget Sam..but..here he was..Could it be..fate?Sam spoke,shocking Elizabeth out of her thoughts, "god.Wakefield.Are you really that desperate?" He asked. "I told you.It's over." He bolted. Leaving Elizabeth standing and staring at the spot he had been sitting moments before.  
  
~*~  
  
Sam Burgess  
  
Would anybody just tell me what happened back there?Why was Elizabeth where someone else was supposed to be? Doesn't Liz get that its over? What more is there to it? She and her nutty sister pulled some kind of wacko stunt on me. Then she bails and leaves the country, leaving me there. And she accuses me of cheating on her with her nutter of a sister.  
  
What Jessica did was LOW. Very LOW. So she thinks I'm not good enough for her sister? She's probably right. Elizabeth is the type of girl who needs a Tom Watts or Todd Wilkins, straight As, model students, that kinda crap. She's too good for a SLACKER like me.  
  
Am I really a slacker? I have that whole producing thing...I suppose I'll never really be good enough for her anyway..Just like the old man... I'll never be good enough for him too. This is McDermott's fault anyway, he's the one that forced me into this weird business.  
  
Never trust a guy who lives with a gorgeous girl with nothing happening between them. But Marinda is kind of an air-head... Unlike Elizabeth... Would I stop thinking about that girl already??  
  
I've gotta escape her...and all her messed up stuff. ~*~  
  
Amaryllis tied her long hair back. She was meeting Conner today. He was the owner of the house she and Marinda were staying in.  
  
So far she hadn't been able to see him, in the mornings,she was always out looking for a job,and at night, she always went straight to bed.  
  
But yesterday,she had totally lucked out. When she visited a boutique to see if they were hiring, a magazine owner had seen her and begged her to model for them, it was an easy five hundred dollars.  
  
The door to the kitchen opened and a yawning guy stepped through. "So, this is Amaryllis, huh?" he said, not yet looking at her.  
  
When he did though,he smiled, Amaryllis couldn't help noticing that he was totally gorgeous.  
  
She smiled at him,and her face turned slightly red.  
  
Gorgeous or no gorgeous,this guy was kind of a slob. He was wearing only torn boxer shorts and a wrinkled grey T-shirt.  
  
He looked down. "Oh." He grinned slyly. "I'll go change into something not so uncomfortable for you."  
  
~*~  
  
Conner wanted to hit himself. 'Nice going McDermott.'He said mentally, 'meet a beautiful girl, and give her the impression that you're a total slob.'  
  
Amaryllis was defintely beautiful. Marinda was pretty, blond hair and all, but she didn't really seem to have that much grey matter under that blond head of hers.  
  
He didn't really know this girl well,but she seemed hard working enough.She went out early every single day to look for a job.  
  
According to Marinda,she had finally found one yesterday. She was going to model.  
  
That would definitely be a good thing. She was incredible.  
  
~*~  
  
Sam burst into the kitchen. "McDermott!I'm going to kill you!"He roared.Marinda wasn't home anyway.  
  
Just then he noticed an amazingly pretty girl looking at him, "you're looking for Conner?" she asked.  
  
He nodded sheepishly.  
  
"Well,I don't know whether I should really tell you if you're planning to kill him." She grinned.  
  
He grinned back, "I'm Sam Burgess."  
  
"Amaryllis."  
  
"Great to meet you."  
  
"Same here."  
  
"Well Sam, is this a daily routine?" She asked.  
  
He shook his head, blushing slightly.  
  
"That's too bad.Because if it is, I won't mind." She joked. "It's very refreshing to hear loud sounds early in the morning, I think you shocked me out of my sleep." She smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
Alex wanted to hit himself.It would be HIS birthday in a week.And somehow,he'd made plans with his family and with Jessica.In actual fact,he'd rather spend his birthday with Jessica,but his family expected him to be there.  
  
Maybe he could tell her he got the wrong date..But that wouldn't sound right..How could a person forget their own birthday?  
  
Nor,did he want her to meet his family.His stuck-up parents would probably hate her.  
  
Jessica was like a breath of fresh air to him.  
  
She was beautiful and funny..And a free spirit.  
  
His family would want him to be with a girl who's parents were richer than rich,and was like a doll.  
  
Seen,but never heard.  
  
He'd always listened to his parents,he'd even dated Claudia,a nice,but very boring girl.She was his parents ideal daughter-in-law.  
  
She was pretty, no doubt about that, she had dark brown hair and light,sky blue eyes.  
  
She hardly seemed to talk at all and there was zero chemistry between them.  
  
But he had dated her for several years,to make his parents happy.  
  
They'd even asked him to propose to her!When he heard that,he fled to Sweet Valley,and transferred to Stanford.  
  
He told his parents that he wasn't ready,and wanted to attend Stanford instead of Princeton, because he felt it offered a better education.  
  
Suprisingly,his parents ate it all up.  
  
Maybe they just didn't want to admit that their son was shirking his responsibility by marrying some girl he barely knew.  
  
Now what would he do?  
  
Tell his parents about Jessica? No.  
  
Claudia consitently sent annoying letters about how she missed him,as if he had left for war.  
  
And the letters were totally devoid of any real emotion.  
  
She'd ask how he was doing,say that she missed him and that things were perfect back home.  
  
Somehow,he had a hard time believing her.  
  
He knew his sister was still fighting with his parents.That was definite.  
  
His sister from time to time would send him e-mails.  
  
It seemed that the fighting going on back home was horrible.  
  
She'd moved out and was living by hereself.  
  
Well,he'd have to face it sooner or later.  
  
He sighed.  
  
Alexander Apollonios Vitus was going home.  
  
~*~  
  
Jessica was shopping.  
  
Well,there was nothing wrong with her shopping,except,her thoughts, 'I never thought I'd see a day where I would be so in love.." Jessica thought blissfully.  
  
Jessica was in love. Alex was the best thing that ever happened to her.  
  
He was sweet,gentle,loving and ...perfect.  
  
She got butterflies in her stomache while thinking of him.  
  
And when he touched her, tingles ran up her spine.  
  
It was his birthday in a week,and she was shopping for the perfect dress,and the perfect present.  
  
After all,it wasn't everyday a guy turned twenty-one.  
  
She stopped when she saw it. It was the perfect dress.  
  
It was long,up to her ankles,it would look perfect with a pair of high heel shoes.  
  
It was made of red lycra,it would show off her figure perfectly.  
  
She had to buy it.  
  
She stepped into the store and checked the price tag,trying not to faint.  
  
The dress cost more than her car!  
  
Jessica spent a long time brooding on whether or not to buy the dress.  
  
'Looks like I'll have to get Liz to pitch in.' she thought.  
  
~*~  
  
Elizabeth Wakefield  
  
Am I really over Sam? Am I even supposed to be over him? I've been asking myself these questions over and over again.  
  
Sure,it was suprising to see him.After all the tension in the house and all.  
  
But does this mean we're fated to be together?I wouldn't really mind.  
  
I mean,lets just be honest.I'm pretty sure I still love Sam.  
  
In fact,I always will.He's a part of me.Like everybody else I've ever loved.  
  
But do I LOVE him?And does he still feel anything other than hate for me?  
  
~*~  
  
Sam Burgess  
  
Reasons to forgive Elizabeth  
  
1)She's pretty. It's undeniable.  
2)She's as smart as she is pretty.  
3)She's got spunk.  
4)It was more her sister's fault.  
5)I can't stop thinking about her.  
6)I love her.  
  
Reasons NOT to forgive Elizabeth  
  
1)The lack of faith in me.  
2)She ran of to ENGLAND  
3)I would NEVER go for her replusive sister.How could she think that??  
4)It hurt that she thought I would do that to her.  
5)I love her.  
  
I can't believe I'm even considering this.I should be going out with that new girl in Conner's house, Amaryllis.She's way cool.  
  
~*~  
  
Amaryllis  
  
Is it okay to go out with your landlord? I want to know,'cuz Conner asked me out.And I said, "Yes."  
  
I'm not sure why I did it. I mean, Spike IS back home..and even though we did break up,should I be going out with another guy this soon?  
  
~*~  
  
A/N:Yep that's it.Well, get reviewing! Either leave one, or e-mail me at narinenia@yahoo.com 


	4. Forgive and Decieve?

A/N:Everything,except for Amaryllis,Marinda and Alex,belongs to Francine Pascal. Thanks to : Svangel,Beatriz,Kael,Renee and L. for reviewing!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So what do you think?Should I give the girl another chance?" Sam mused to himself.  
  
'Face it you loser,'A voice inside his head told him, 'you aren't good enough for her.You never will be.'  
  
Sam mentally rolled his eyes at that voice.  
  
'Then why does she love me? Or why did she claim to love me?' Sam thought.  
  
"Lord,give me a sign,tell me what to do."Sam said,jumping back onto his messy,unmade,bed.  
  
As if on cue,something dropped,he bent over to pick it up.  
  
It was a framed picture of Elizabeth.  
  
She was staring at the camera and smiling happily,the photo had been taken two summers ago,when they first met on the road trip.  
  
She looked beautiful and happy.  
  
The glass hadn't even cracked.It was perfect,like her.  
  
It was a sign of course,he had to talk to Elizabeth.  
  
~*~  
  
"Listen,Jess,we have to talk."  
  
"Jess..I probably should have told you this earlier,but.."  
  
"I need to tell you something..."  
  
"God!" Alex shouted.  
  
Was it so hard to tell one's girlfriend that he could not celebrate his birthday with her?  
  
What was the big deal?  
  
It wasn't like he was missing her birthday.  
  
But it was a big deal.  
  
Even to him.He knew he was lying to himself, when he said it wasn't a big deal.  
  
And he couldn't seem to find the right way to break it to her...  
  
What if,what if,he just told his parents he was bringing a girl home?  
  
They would probably get heart attacks.  
  
But...BUT if he told them the girl's parents were RICH and well known,it could work.  
  
And by the time they found out,it'd be too late.  
  
That sounded like a way good plan.Now he just had to convince Jessica.  
  
~*~  
  
"Wha-?" Jessica spluttered.  
  
"You want me to pretend that I'm devastatingly rich,so that your parents allow you to be my boyfriend?"Jessica asked in rage.Her beautiful aquamarine eyes narrowing into slits.  
  
Her fists were clenched so tightly that her fingernails were,very painfully digging into her palms.  
  
"Come on Jess," her boyfriend pleaded,his deep green eyes starring into hers,begging her to understand.  
  
"My parents..they're very...I don't know,they're snobs.And all they think about is business.They forced my sister into marrying this guy as old as them,just so that they could set up hotels to go along with their restaraunts and other stuff."  
  
Jessica did feel a rush of pity for Alex's sister.  
  
Imagine having to marry somebody your parent's age,not for love,but to make your parents happy.It must've been horrible.  
  
Especially if there was someone she had already loved.  
  
Jessica allowed herself to slowly unclench her fists,and stare into Alex's deep green eyes.  
  
She felt herself nodd, "alright,"she said tiredly, "I'll do it."  
  
Alex smiled and hugged her tightly. Jessica broke out into a small smile and allowed herself to be lost in his arms.  
  
"Shall we go for dinner?" He asked.Jessica took his hand and they walked off to his car.  
  
~*~  
  
Conner McDermott  
  
I asked Amaryllis out.I don't know why I did it. Don't ask me. I just did.  
  
I did date this girl in college for awhile,but it didn't work out;  
  
Maybe Sweet Valley is my lucky place.  
  
Everytime I come here,I find love. Fine,it might not be love NOW,but you never know.  
  
I don't know where to take her though. The beach? It seems too weird.But it's probably the most "romantic" place.  
  
I've gotten to know her better over the past few days,we went on a picnic.It sounds lame,I know,but she was so funny and cool.  
  
And so easy to talk to.It was a great day,the sun was shining brightly and all that, and I had a piece of tuna on my mouth, and she reached over and licked it off.  
  
And we kissed! Oh my god. I'm sounding like some kind of over excited high school girl.  
  
But,yeah, she was a great kisser.And she has an amazing body.  
  
I could really get used to this.If it even works out,I mean.  
  
~*~  
  
Amaryllis  
  
I'm not really sure what came over me. He looked SO cute with the little bit of tuna on the side of his mouth and the tuna looked so yummy...Bad to let food go to waste...Fine..So I licked it off the side of his mouth. (God,it seems so slitty now.) Anyway,when I pulled back,he grabbed me and kissed me.  
  
He's a great kisser.When he kissed me,shivers ran up and down my body.No,we did not french.But we did make out,very,very intensely on the mat.  
  
When we both pulled apart, we were breathless. My hair was very messy,I was sure, his was tousled in his cute way.  
  
Do I seem to eager? I wouldn't know. I mean, that was daring,very daring,to lick food of his mouth.  
  
I really couldn't help it..It was as if there was a thread pulling us together.  
  
And when we kissed, I was wondering, 'where have you been all my life?' It was like I was returning to where I belonged.  
  
And now I guess I do know where I belong.With Conner McDermott.  
  
Amaryllis McDermott.  
  
I love it.  
  
Okay,it sounds majorly far fetched,I know.We've only been on one date.  
  
But if people can believe love at first sight,why can't they believe in love at first kiss?  
  
This is wrong.But it's like the right kinda wrong.I think,I THINK, that I still love spike.  
  
But I also have this undeniable pull towards Conner.  
  
So,if you were me, what would you do?  
  
Go with the pull? Or Spike?The reliable,stable guy.He makes my pulse race..  
  
But when I'm seperated from him, I miss him.  
  
When I don't see Conner, I feel like, I'm going to vanish too.  
  
God, am I getting clingy?  
  
~*~  
Elizabeth Wakefield  
  
Believe it or not,I think I just learned something from watching TV. 'American Idol' to be specific.  
  
Millions of people go in there everyday. Millions of people,some with talent,some without.  
  
But they all have one thing in common. Hope.As I was watching it,I realized,that all those people had a one in a million chance of achiving stardom,their dream.  
  
But they still take those chances and hope.They hope.  
  
There's something I can learn from them after all.  
  
To hope that Sam will give me another chance.  
  
And that everything will be alright between us.  
  
~*~  
  
Elizabeth found a note on her bed once she got home from school.  
  
It was addressed to her.  
  
Elizabeth,  
  
I'm sorry about what happened last summer.And I think I want to give us another try. I don't know about you.Sweet Valley Resort 8pm on Saturday. See you there.  
  
Sam.  
  
Sam.He had written her a note.  
  
That meant he still cared right?  
  
~*~  
  
Sam Burgess  
  
I am a wimp. I am such a total loser.I didn't even dare face the girl and tell her. I had to write her a note. A NOTE!! How juvenile is that?? And the way I wrote it...I sounded like some love-sick psycho,melodramatic person.  
  
She must think I'm a loser too. I bet she won't show.And I really am a coward.  
  
I'm staying at the resort just to AVOID her.God.What's wrong with me??  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
A/N:Yep that's it.Well,get reviewing! Either leave one, or e-mail me at narinenia@yahoo.com 


	5. Together

A/N:Everything,except for Amaryllis,Marinda and Alex,belongs to Francine Pascal. Thanks to : Svangel,Beatriz,Kael,Renee and L. for reviewing! 

**Conner felt his heart pounding in his ears.**

**Amaryllis looked _amazing_.**

**She wore a classic long black dress.**

**Her hair was up in a bun with tiny tendrils hanging around her face.**

**She smiled,and his world seemed bright.Everything felt so right.He felt under-dressed in his black Levis and his teal shirt.**

"**Hey beautiful,"he said, "would you care to join me?"**

**Amaryllis smiled, "I'd be delighted."**

**She sat down and they ordered.**

**Well,she ordered for both of them.All Conner did was stare at her,and he was content to do that.**

**Her flawless skin,as smooth as silk,he wanted to touch her so badly,it hurt.**

**Amaryllis looked up at him their green eyes meeting.**

**Her's were so beautiful,so deep and green,usually green eyes were tainted with grey,but her eyes were just pure emerald green.Light and dark at the same time.**

****

**Conner McDermott**

**That went well.That went VERY well,but for some strange reason,I'm not surprised.**

**I mean,she's so perfect.I love her.I'll admit it.**

**It's a short time to feel this way about someone,but I'm very sure it's how I feel.**

**She seems to be as beautiful on the inside as she is on the outside.**

**And she's got this aura around her that makes you feel happy.**

**It's like, 'think happy thoughts' and no matter how lame it is,you just want to help everybody,and jump around and sing.**

**I know,like I said,totally lame.But it's true,after seeing her,I even wanted to hug that snobby waiter who looked like he thought I couldn't afford to pay for the meal.**

**It's all 'happy,happy,joy,joy' and you know what?**

**I like it.**

**I like being happy.**

**I mean everybody deserves to be happy right?**

**So why can't I be?**

**I even wrote a new song.**

Amaryllis

Conner is the most amazing guy ever.

I think God blessed me when he allowed me to meet Conner.

That is a MAJOR blessing.

Even more,I'm dating him.

I'm probably the luckiest girl on the face of this earth.

Wait..what am I saying?What about Spike?

Can I really do this to him?

Conner is so tempting.

And he's right in front of me.Spike is behind me.At home.

I'm not ready to go home.I don't think I'll ever be able to go home.

I just want to run,further and further away.

Without turning back,without stopping.

But now I think I've found a place that I want to stop.

But after Spike,can I really commit myself to another guy?

So many questions,no answers.

Elizabeth stood in front of the Sweet Valley Resort hotel,nervously fiddling with her hands.

She looked up,when she heard a slight cough.

There he was.

Sam.

The guy of her dreams.

She looked at him,and she knew.

She knew that he loved her as much as she loved him.

He walked towards her,silently,he led her to his suite.

A candle light dinner had been set up for them.

He pulled out a chair for her and she sat.

The silence spoke volumes.

Out of the blue,Sam leaned forward and kissed her.

And that,for Elizabeth,explained it all.

Her pulse raced,and she could feel her heart pounding at light speed.

Finally,they broke away to breathe.

"Elizabeth,"he whispered huskily, "do you remember the road trip?"

She nodded,not daring to speak,she was quite sure if she tried to no sound would come out.

He looked at into her eyes,their faces only inches apart.

"When we were on the road trip,I told myself you were the kind of girl I'd eventually want to marry five years from that.And well,we-,I fell in love with you."

He smiled, "it's been three years,and I figured,two years isn't that much difference."

He smiled again,unable to find the words, "what I'm trying to say is,"

He got down on his knees, "will you marry me?"

He pulled a small box out of his tux,and opened it.

Elizabeth felt all her breath knocked out of her.

It was a diamond ring! And it was beautiful, at the sides of the diamond,there were sapphires the colour of her eyes!

"Yes!"she found herself shouting,and lept into Sam's arms.

They were both smiling happily and they rolled all over the floor,kissing and hugging.

**__**

**A/N:Yep that's it.Well,get reviewing! Either leave one, or e-mail me at **


	6. Sweet Beginnings

A/N:Everything,except for Amaryllis,Marinda and Alex,belongs to Francine Pascal. Thanks to : anita,naomi, saFire Flame,princessMia737,judystarr,tknp-gal4,momo9021,alem,angelica,lshay and claire for reviewing! 

Naomi:Thanks for the suggestion.

Sorry to everybody for not updating for so long.

**Jessica took a deep breath.This was it.The biggest performance of her life.She had to fool Alex's them that she was filthy rich.She looked down at what she was wearing.The red dress that she had bought for Alex's birthday.**

**They had hired a one way chauffeur and a limo,so that she could act the part.Now,she stood on the doorstep of a huge marble mansion.It looked like a castle.It was hard not to feel small and minute.And Alex,the love of her life,had grown up here.**

**She could barely believe it.How could such a humble guy have grown up in such a snobbish place?Alex rang the doorbell.**

**Amaryllis**

I had a great time on the beach last and I.We ran along the sand,played in the water,we rolled around kissing and kissing…I think I might love him.I think.

I've never met anyone like him.He's so uniquw,so different.And he asked me to a gig that he scored at the shack!I felt so excited for him!And the two of us..we just sat on the beach until the sun rose.It was amazing.

And romantic.We didn't even talk that much..I just leaned on to him and laid my head on his shoulder,his arms were around me.And it was so indescribably,perfect.

When his arms were around me,I just felt that nothing could ever,ever harm me.

Elizabeth Wakefield

I'm engaged.Wow.This is huge.I mean,I just realized it.How stupid was I?Obviously accepting Sam's proposal means I'm engaged.And it's not that I'm not ready.I'm just wondering,now we're engaged,so where do we go from here?

My parents will freak.Steven will freak.Jessica will freak.

This is not going to be easy.But,I'll do it.With and for Sam.

Sam Burgess

She accepted.I didn't really expect her to,but she did.It just goes to show what an amazing girl Liz is,and how lucky I am to have her.How lucky I am that she loves me.

And this time,I will not screw it up.

**A/N:Yep that's it.Well,get reviewing! Either leave one, or e-mail me at **


	7. Every night is a Sunday evening

A/N: hi everyone, sorry for not updating for such a long time. Hahaha. I don't own sweet valley. Basic disclaimers. Hahaa. (:

- - -

"Who would have thought? Sam Burgess, player of the century is getting married!" Conner exclaimed, laughing gleefully. Sam shook off Conner's teasing, "look Mac, you can laugh all you want but you've never met this girl, you don't know how amazing she is."

"Oh boy, has she got you whipped. Does this angel have a name?" Conner taunted, a grin stretching over his handsome feature. Sam glared at him, "Elizabeth Wakefield."

"Wait.. ELIZABETH WAKEFIELD!" Conner demanded, feeling his face pale.

"Yeah, you know her?" Sam enquired.

- - -

Jessica sighed, she was bored out of her mind, listening to Alex's parents drone on and on about some boring things that she couldn't care less about.

"Jessica, darling, where did you say you stayed again?" Alex's mother with her way too big hair asked her. "New York, mum! Honestly, I told you already didn't I?" Alex answered his mother in perfect queen's english.

Jessica wrinkled her nose a bit. The accent was sexy, no doubt. But it disturbed her to know that her boyfriend could turn his accents on and off like a light bulb.

"Alexander, may I please speak with you for awhile?" Jessica asked, already standing up, and walking away from the table.

He ran after her into the rose bush garden, "Jess, what's wrong?" he asked softly, grabbing her hand lightly. Jessica turned to look at him, her pacific blue-green eyes filled with tears, "Alex, this isn't working. I can't pretend to be someone I'm not. Anyway, we can't deceive your parents forever. Eventually, they'll find out I'm not rich, and they'll try to break us up. What then?"

"Jess, listen to me" Alex said, gripping her shoulders, "I love you, and I'd do anything to be with you. Maybe my parents will find out eventually, but can't we deal with those consequences then?" He begged, "It doesn't matter to me what they think. I know for a fact, you're everything I want and I won't give you up."

Jessica felt herself relaxing as she stared into Alex's emerald green eyes. He kissed her lightly on the lips, and she rested her head on his firm chest. "I'll tell you what," he compromised, "we'll leave tomorrow alright? We don't even have to stay the whole weekend. Let's just get through dinner."

Jessica looked up at him and smiled, "you're just lucky that I'm so in love with you." She said, poking him lightly in the ribs before turning to go back into the house.

- - -

"You're getting married!" Steven asked, sounding slightly taken aback.

Elizabeth nodded. "Well.. I can't say that it won't work out or anything, after all, Billie and I are married and things are great. But just make sure you think it through carefully, okay, lil sis?" Steven asked, tousling her blond hair affectionately. No matter how old Liz got, she'd always be his little sister.

Elizabeth nodded and hugged Steven, her eyes starting to tear. Words seemed to have failed her. But she managed to muster, "thank you Steven, you're support means so much to me."

- - -

A/N: email me at with reviews! Or just click the review button. hahaa.


End file.
